


SUCCULICC IS DEVIANT?

by KenwaysFrye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, FOR THE BOYS AND GIRLS, False Accusations, SUCCULICC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: Connor accuses you of cheating with SUCCULICC. But who are they?





	SUCCULICC IS DEVIANT?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What do ya think?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233883) by [Writing_rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue). 



One moment everything is fine, and then all at once it's  _not_.

Connor comes into the dining room with a frown, and his LED is rapidly blinking red. Something is terribly wrong, you know it, but he's quiet as he observes your phone. Since when did he get your phone?

"Who's  _succulicc_?" He finally asks.

You're automatically confused at his random question. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Who's  _succulicc_?"

"Connor, what are you talking about?"

"WHO'S SUCCULICC? IS IT THE NAME OF A DEVIANT?!" Connor shouts suddenly, slamming his hands dramatically on the dining room table. This magnitude if anger comes out of nowhere, makes you jump because he's never been like this to you before, and you feel even more confused as he slides your phone across the table. (Maybe even a little bit excited at his display.)  
  
You pick it up at his insistence, turn it on to look at the text message in your group chat, and start to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe they actually said it," You grin. "Robo-Jesus, I love my friends!"  
  
"BUT IS IT THE NAME OF A DEVIANT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the meme, friend.
> 
> Contributing to the SUCCULICC fam.
> 
> MMM I LOVE ME SOME JEALOUS CONNOR CRACKFIC OOF


End file.
